


omertà

by montecarlos



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratva AU, Gun Violence, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “You thought that you could escape me, right?”“Dany-” Carlos whispers, unable to take his eyes off the man he once called his everything.





	omertà

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This fic is for the lovely Kim, who finally becomes an adult today! I hope you enjoy this, my lovely. Thank you for your friendship over the past few years, it means an awful lot to me and I treasure you as someone who never judges and always offers amazing advice. I love you lots. 
> 
> It's been a while since I dipped my toe into F1 fandom, and will probably be the last time if I'm honest. This fic was born out of my Bratva universe, and if you're not familiar with that, basically, Dany is the head of the Bratva and Carlos was forced into marrying him when they were younger.

** _Omertà_ ** _ is a Southern Italian  _ _ code of silence _ _ and code of  _ _ honour _ _ that places importance on silence in the face of questioning by authorities or outsiders; non-cooperation with authorities, the government, or outsiders. _

* * *

__   
“Please let me go,” Carlos spits, wrenching his wrists against the restraints of the chair. He can feel the blood against the leather of the straps, the wound on the side of his head still bleeding sluggishly. “Why are you doing this?”   
  
“You know exactly why,” The voice is familiar, and it sends shivers up Carlos’s spine. “You didn’t think that you were ever going to escape me did you?” Carlos bites down on his lip, feeling the metallic taste fill his mouth, his wrists still wet from the smears of blood curling around his pale gold wrists.    
  
Dany steps into the light and Carlos feels his breath catch against his broken ribs. He looks beautiful - almost like the Dany that Carlos remembers, the young man with the floppy hair and the fresh Bratva brand bleeding over his white shirt - but this Dany is hardened steel. His eyes are black, his jaw set in a thin line and the scar that Carlos had heard so much about, streaking across his face, white and puckered. “You thought that you could escape me, right?”   
  
“Dany-” Carlos whispers, unable to take his eyes off the man he once called his everything. Dany remains silent as he moves closer to the Spaniard, his dark eyes taking in the injuries inflicted on Carlos, lingering on the blood that still drips down the side of his head and pausing at the marriage brand that is just visible on Carlos’s heaving chest through the thin white shirt.    
  
“Dany, please let me go-” He begins, only for a sharp slap to resonate against his cheekbone.    
  
Carlos hisses as the pain resonates against his already-sore face. “Dany, please, think about this,”

Dany smiles as he leans in. Carlos can see how dark Dany’s eyes truly are, the jagged scar more prominent than ever. His hand moves to gently cup Carlos’s face, his expression softening ever so slightly. “You know, none of this would have happened if you had just done as you were told,” His calloused thumb moves to brush away the tear that falls from Carlos’s eye. “You were perfect, I had no idea that beneath that beautiful face lurked something else-”

“You forced me into marrying you! You took my virginity!” Carlos spits, watching Dany’s face harden into the mask he recognises so well, the face of the man who has killed so many people he has since lost track. “You wanted to keep me in a cage and just show me off to all your little mob friends when you saw fit. You’re nothing but a sham-”   
  
Dany’s eyes harden, but the smile on his face still remains. “Of course I wanted to show you off. Your beauty was always pushed by your own father, he knew that you could never achieve anything than to be a slut-”   
  
Carlos spits in his face.    
  
Dany barely reacts, his other hand moving to wipe away the spittle that streaks against his cheek with not so much as a word. Bratva princes never show any emotion, Carlos knows this better than most. But Dany’s hand moves to curl around his throat, his thumb pressing over Carlos’ larynx with expert precision. “Don’t ever spit in my face again,  моя любовь,”   
  
Carlos bites back a yelp as Dany’s thumb presses harder, sealing off his airway, his dark eyes boring into Carlos’s own. “You’ll live to regret leaving me,”   
  
“Then why don’t you kill me? You already made your cronies think I was dead anyways,” Carlos struggles against Dany’s hand, his wrists fighting against the restraints. “Just finish off the job,”   
  
Dany laughs, and it echoes around the room. “All in good time драгоценный,”   
  
He slowly pulls his finger away from Carlos’s windpipe and smirks as the Spaniard slowly takes a breath. “Did you honestly think that you would be able to run away from who you are and your true duty? Flouncing off to try and pretend you’re an innocent civilian with Lando Norris?”   
  
Carlos pales at the name. “No, no, he has nothing to do with this-”   
  
Dany grins. “Oh, you know I hate it when you lie to me, darling. He’s all taken care of, I couldn’t have you trying to go off back to that old life of yours could I?” Carlos notices the wedding ring that still sits on Dany’s finger, the twin used to be on his own, placed there by a sense of duty and coercion. He had ripped it off that night, when he had fled the dangerous life of the Bratva, away from Dany.    
  
“Please tell you didn’t, please,”   
  
“I couldn’t let him live after he had touched you, love,” Dany chuckles softly. “He’s not our problem anymore. He’s been dealt with,”   
  
Carlos feels the tears fall down his cheeks. “You’re a monster,”   
  
Dany moves in closer once more, his calloused hand slowly taking hold of Carlos’s blood covered one. “I’m the monster you married, and you did love me once,”   
  
“I never loved you,” Carlos spits. “And I never will, you took away my opportunity to leave this life behind, I will hate you for as long as I live,”   
  
Dany only gives Carlos his coldest smile, the same one he had worn at their wedding all those years ago. “Yet, you will always belong to me,” His thumb slowly rubs circles over Carlos’ skin, in an almost loving fashion. “Always will be mine, and nobody can tear us apart,”   
  
“I don’t know why you want me anymore, I’m soiled goods, I’m no longer pure,” Carlos says, trying to wrench his arm away from the man he reluctantly called his husband.    
  
“Yes, I’m not pleased about that,” Dany says, the mask of calm slowly crumbling away. “But I said I would love you for better or for worse,” He pauses for a moment. “I was heartbroken when you left me. I thought that it was me at first, that I wasn’t good enough, that I did not satisfy you enough-” He pauses. “But it wasn’t me at all. My father warned me that you held an independent streak,”   
  
“Just let me go, Dany. Please,” Carlos switches to the Russian that he learnt all those years ago - it’s slightly rusty, but it’s the last weapon in his arsenal to make Dany see some sense. “You can move on, find yourself a husband that is worthy of you, who you can proudly parade by your side. Someone who is faithful to you and lives the Bratva way of life,”   
  
Dany chuckles lightly. “Oh, darling. I had that, but that stupid Norris child tried to take you away from me and make you yearn for this normal life. He tried to make you pretend that you were some ordinary man, who would be happy with a 9-5 job and three cats. I know you better than anyone else. I know that you yearn for the excitement,” Dany’s hand moves down towards Carlos’ thigh, slowly rubbing over the thin material of his trousers. Carlos bites back an breathily exhale at the contact and the smirk on Dany’s face grows wider. “You missed me didn’t you?”   
  
Carlos closes his eyes, feeling his body reluctantly react to Dany’s touch. “Dany-”   
  
“мой ангел,” Dany purrs, his hands slowly dancing towards Carlos’s crotch. “You always looked so beautiful when you came undone in my arms,”   
  
“Dany,  _ please _ ,” Carlos feels his words part his lips from a whisper. He feels Dany’s lips fold over his own and melts against the touch, as much as he loathes it. He remembers the first time that Dany ever kissed him with such passion - a difference to their chaste wedding ceremony kiss - and it feels like a welcome home. Carlos can’t help but fall against Dany’s lips, drinking in the taste of one of the most dangerous men he has ever met.    
  
He’s so engaged with the kiss, he doesn’t feel Dany’s other hand wander towards his left hand and yank firmly on his ring finger. Carlos cries out against Dany’s mouth at the sensation of the bone slowly dislocating, pain flooding across the area, biting down on Dany’s lip. The pressure disappears after what feels like a lifetime and Dany pulls away, staring down at Carlos with dark eyes. “I can do much worse than that,”   
  
“Then do it,” Carlos meets his husband’s gaze head on. “Kill me if you dare,”   
  
Dany smiles with a bloody mouth. “Not before I have you one last time,”   
  
Carlos barely gets to argue as the straps holding his wrists down are undone, and the familiar sensation of a gun is pressed against his chest. “In case you get any ideas,” Dany hisses as Carlos is wrenched to his feet. He thinks of nothing but the cool steel pressing against his skin. Carlos can feel the slight shake of the gun held in his husband’s hands and his heart rattles against his ribcage. Dany leads him upstairs to their old bedroom, and the anxiety that has settled in the bottom of Carlos’s stomach begins to eat away at him. It’s the same as it was the day he left - the sheets are the same blood red silk, the ornate knife on the bedside table that was a gift to Dany on their marriage gleaming in the dim lights. 

The soft sheets brush up against his bare skin as he slowly sits on the bed, his eyes trained on the man in front of him. “Please put the gun down,”    
  
“You can’t make those demands, драгоценный,”   
  
“Please,” Carlos whispers. “I’m unarmed, I cannot do anything to you,”   
  
Dany sighs heavily before he slowly lowers the gun, making sure to carefully place it out of reach. “If you try anything, I swear I’ll kill you with my bare hands-”   
  
Carlos nods before Dany captures his lips, his hands brushing against the Spaniard’s cheeks. The kiss is soft, slow and gentle - like the ones that Dany gave him on their wedding night. He’s transported back to that time, where everything between them was awkward fumbles, lips not quite meeting one another as they gave their virginity to one another. Carlos feels his eyes slide shut as Dani’s tongue brushes over the corner of his lips, opening him up slowly.    
  
“You always had the most beautiful mouth,” Dany murmurs against his lips, one of his hands moving lower to Carlos’ belt buckle. Carlos feels the leather give way as it’s unfastened by Dany’s hand, his fingers drifting towards clothed thighs. “And the most exquisite body, my love,”   
  
Carlos bites down on Dany’s mouth, eliciting a hiss from the Russian man. He can feel Dany’s hand yank on his hair, a little more forcefully than he is used to, and he tries not to think about the last person who curled their hands into his hair, but the image of Lando swims to the forefront.    
  
“What did you do to Lando?” Carlos asks, his voice quiet and calm. “I need to know,”   
  
“He’s no longer a problem,” Dany growls, ripping his lips away. “He was tearing us apart so I took care of the problem. His death was quick and painless,”   
  
Carlos silences Dany with a heated kiss, pushing all the pain and anger into Dany, his teeth biting down with enough force to draw blood. Dany groans at the contact for a moment as the metallic tang of blood hits Carlos’ tongue, only urging him on to deepen the kiss, his hands moving to rip open Dany’s shirt. He barely hears the buttons fall as their tongues tangle against each other.    
  
“God, the things you do to me-” Dany murmurs, slipping into broken English as he mouths against Carlos’ mouth, his hands wandering over the Spaniard’s body, underneath his trousers to press his fingers against warm skin -    
  
“Fuck me,” Carlos whispers back as Dany’s lips rip away from his own, dancing down the curve of his jaw and down his neck, bruising the golden skin and eliciting a moan from Carlos’ lips. “Please, моя любовь, one last time,”   
  
Dany bites down harder, making Carlos cry out against him. He knows that he hasn’t got long - that once this thing between them is over, he will be killed. Dark eyes glance around as Dany bites down on his neck. The gun is too far away without Carlos moving, which will cause suspicion but he spots the glance of metal from the bedside table. He tries not to lose himself, allowing Dany to consume every inch of his body, his skin surely blossoming with bruises from the force of the Russian’s mouth.    
  
“I love you,” Dany whispers against the skin and Carlos smiles as he reaches out, his fingers wrapping around the cool metal. He feels his mouth dry as time begins to slow down, before he wrenches the dagger into the front of Dany’s chest. Dany’s eyes widen at the sudden contact, his mouth ripping away from Carlos as he surveys the blade sticking out of his chest.    
  
“I’m sorry, моя любовь,” Carlos murmurs softly, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry,”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I had to do it, Dany, I had to protect myself,” Carlos watches the blood slowly seep out of the wound, the hilt of the blade buried over Dany’s brand. The twin sits on Carlos’s own shoulder blade, branded in on the day he signed away his life to the Bratva. “I broke the omerta, and I know that it’s your duty to kill me,”   
  
“I was never going to kill you,” Dany whispers, his voice merely a whisper. The mask has dropped from his face, leaving behind only sheer terror on his slowly-paling face. “You know I couldn’t,”   
  
Carlos chokes back a sob. “I-”

“I know why you did it, Chili,” Dany tries to bite back the cough, but it forces it’s way through his lungs, low and rattling. “But you can’t run forever,”   
  
“I know that,” Carlos says, worrying his lip. “How can you still love me after everything I’ve done? How can you say that you loved me at all?”   
  
“Because I do!” Dany glances up into Carlos’s eyes. “I still love you after all this time,”   
  
Carlos flinches at the words, the tears still spilling down his cheeks. However, as he turns to pull himself away, Dany’s shaking hand closes around Carlos’ wrist and he wrenches the Spaniard towards him. “Please,” Dany whimpers quietly. “Please let me look at you one last time, once more before I-” He trails off, his hazel-green eyes finding Carlos’ dark brown ones.    
  
Carlos feels Dany’s blood-covered hand brush against his face, pulling him closer. He seals their lips together one last time, as though it’s a goodbye. “I’m sorry I couldn’t let you go,” Dany whispers against Carlos’ lips before he goes lax.    
  
Carlos feels the sting of tears against his cheeks, both his own and Dany’s, as he lays the man who was once his husband down on the bed, the dagger that was once a sign of their fledgling marriage still sticking out of his now unmoving chest. Carlos leans down and presses one final kiss to the pale forehead.    
  
“I am sorry, mi amor,” He whispers before he pulls away and turns on his heel.   
  
Carlos is sure that he will never escape this life, not even now Dany is gone, but he at least has a head start. It’s something he tells himself to keep the faith as he leaves Dany’s penthouse apartment, not noticing the man who ducks out of the alleyway, his gun held tightly at his side and his eyes firmly locked on the Spaniard’s retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations (pulled from Google):  
моя любовь - my love  
драгоценный - precious  
мой ангел - my angel


End file.
